Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: The Movie
Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: The Movie is a fanmade movie and sequel to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Plot (The film starts with the camera drifting through the clouds as a piano/violin version of the Foster's theme plays. The opening credits roll, followed by the title. The camera scrolls to the park, where Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco and Goo are playing catch. Goo passes the ball to Eduardo. Eduardo passes it to Wilt. Wilt tosses the ball to Mac, but it flies right over his head) WILT: Sorry, Mac. MAC: It's okay, Wilt. I'll get it. (Mac walks away to go get the ball. He soon spots it. Just as he's about to pick it up, his older brother Terrence steps on it) TERRENCE: (menacingly) Hello, Mac. (Mac runs away screaming in fear. Terrence chases him. Cuts back to Mac's friends) BLOO: What's taking Mac so long? (Mac rushes past them, with Terrence right behind him) EDUARDO: (gasps) Senor Mac! COCO: Coco! WILT: I'm sorry, but we gotta help him! (The friends rush to Mac's rescue. Mac tries to climb up a tree, but it's no use. He gives up and faces Terrence, his face content with fear as he has nowhere to run) TERRENCE: (chuckles evilly and cracks his knuckles) Any last words, runt? (Bloo and Goo move in front of Mac, blocking Terrence) GOO: Leave Mac alone, Terrence, you big jerk! BLOO: Yeah! TERRENCE: Outta my way! BLOO: No way! Nobody hurts my best buddy! GOO: Why don't you pick on someone your own size? (talks fast) Of course I don't mean us because we're smaller than you. What I mean is someone who's actually your size and bigger than us and Mac. If you picked on someone bigger than you, you'd get beaten up, so you shouldn't do that. But what I'm trying to say is you shouldn't pick on Mac because- TERRENCE: SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!! Now, get outta my way, or I'll beat you up first. BLOO: Forget it, Terrence! GOO: Mac's our friend, and we'd never abandon him! EDUARDO: (offscreen) Si! (Terrence turns around to see Wilt, Eduardo and Coco standing behind him) COCO: Co co co co! EDUARDO: SI! You es big jerko! WILT: I'm sorry, but that's not okay, Terrence. (Terrence sweats nervously due to the fact that he's outnumbered) TERRENCE: Uh... um... See ya! (runs away) COCO: Co co coco, co? WILT: Yeah, Mac, you okay? MAC: I'm fine. Thanks, guys. EDUARDO: No problemo, Mac. WILT: Yeah, we'd never let you mean older brother hurt you. Is that okay? MAC: Of course it's okay. (The gang heads back to Foster's. They meet Frankie on the front porch) FRANKIE: Hey, guys. How was the park? MAC: It was great, Frankie. BLOO: Except for the part where Mac's jerky brother chased him. But I saved him. WILT, EDUARDO, COCO AND GOO: Bloo! BLOO: Fine. We saved him. FRANKIE: That's great. You think you guys could help me around the house? MAC: Sure, Frankie. WILT: We'd be happy to help. EDUARDO: Si. COCO: Coco. GOO: Okay! BLOO: Ugh! Do we have t- (Mac shoves him) Ow! Yeah, sure, whatever. (Mac, Bloo and their friends help Frankie with her chores all around the house. They later finish. Cuts to the foyer) FRANKIE: Thank a lot, guys. I don't know what I'd do without you. MAC: No problem, Frankie. We were happy to help. BLOO: Yeah, whatever. Can we do something fun now? MAC: Sorry, Bloo. I gotta go home, now. See you guys tomorrow. (Mac's friends all say goodbye as he leaves. Next day, all the kids at Mac's school run out the door, with Mac being the last one to leave. He pauses when he sees a yellow flower growing in the walkway. He picks it) MAC: I bet Frankie will love this. TERRENCE: (offscreen) Hello, Mac. (Mac gasps and turns around to see Terrence behind him, smiling evilly. Mac takes off. Terrence chases him) TERRENCE: Where ya goin' doofus?! I got a knuckle sandwich with your name on it! (laughs evilly) (Mac runs all the way to Foster's. But as soon as he runs through the front gate, he trips. He tries to get up, but his cruel older brother grabs him by his backpack and lifts him up to his face) MAC: (swings his fists and kicks helplessly) Put me down, Terrence! TERRENCE: (thinks for a few seconds) Hmm... NO! (Terrence then holds his younger brother under one arm and chuckles evilly as he gives him a noogie) MAC: Agh! Stop it, Terrence! (Frankie steps outside to take out the trash, when she pauses and is shocked to see what Terrence is doing to Mac. She drops the trash, rushes back in the house and runs back out with a broom. She runs over and hits Terrence with the broom) TERRENCE: Ow! FRANKIE: Let him go, Terrence! (Frankie hits him a few more times) FRANKIE: NOW! (Terrence drops Mac) FRANKIE: If I ever catch you picking on Mac again, you're gonna get it! NOW, GET OUTTA HERE!!! (Terrified, Terrence scrambles away) FRANKIE: You okay, Mac? MAC: (hugs Frankie by the legs) I am now that you're here, Frankie... FRANKIE: (sheepishly) Okay... MAC: Oh, by the way... (holds out the flower) I uh... picked this for you. (Frankie takes the flower) FRANKIE: For me? Oh, Mac, that's so sweet of you. (kisses Mac on the cheek) (As Frankie leaves, Mac stands by himself for a little bit, with his face lovestruck. He then heads inside the house to hang out with his friends. Later, Goo walks into the foyer from the left and pauses. She looks right, then left, and right again. Coco comes in from the left.) GOO: Coco, any luck? (Coco shakes her head. Eduardo comes down the stairs) GOO: Ed? EDUARDO: No. (Wilt comes in from the right) GOO: How 'bout you, Wilt? WILT: Sorry, Goo, but I can't find Mac or Bloo anywhere. Maybe we should just give up. Is that okay? EDUARDO: Si. They es mui good at Hide-and-Seek. GOO: No way! I found you guys, and I can find Mac and Bloo. Is there anywhere we didn't look? (The friends continue looking around the house. They come across Frankie who is sweeping) FRANKIE: Hey, guys. EDUARDO: Hola, Frankie. COCO: Co co co co co co? FRANKIE: No. I haven't seen Mac or Bloo anywhere. WILT: I'm sorry, but we haven't either. FRANKIE: Have you tried looking in the attic? GOO, WILT, EDUARDO AND COCO: The attic? (Cuts to the attic. The friends look around, Mac watches them through a wardrobe) MAC: (whispering) Uh-oh. They're here. BLOO: It's okay, Mac. They'll never find us. (The friends seem to have heard them) MAC: (still whispering) Quiet, Bloo! They'll hear us! BLOO: Don't be silly, Mac. This little hiding place of ours is soundproof. (Wilt, Eduardo, Coco and Goo open the wardrobe doors and find Mac and Bloo) BLOO: (to Mac) I told you they were gonna find us! (Mac facepalms. Mac heads out the door) MAC: See you guys later! (Mac's friends all say goodbye. Mac arrives back home. Terrence glares at him as he watches him head to his room. Later, Mac's mom comes home with her arms full of groceries) MAC'S MOM: Mac, Terrence, would you two help me with the groceries? MAC: Sure, mom. (Mac and Terrence help their mother carry in the groceries. Terrence sticks out his leg, causing Mac to trip and drop the groceries. Terrence laughs) MAC'S MOM: Terrence! How many times have I told you not to do things like to your brother? TERRENCE: Um... a lot? MAC'S MOM: That's right. Now apologize to Mac right now! TERRENCE: Ugh... (reluctantly) Sorry, Mac. MAC'S MOM: That's better. And thank you for helping me with my groceries. MAC: No problem, mom. (Mac heads to his room) TERRENCE: By the way, mom, Mac's been hangin' out with Bloo again! MAC'S MOM: (sighs) Oh, please, Terrence. Not this again. TERRENCE: I swear I'm not makin' it up! Mac didn't get rid of Bloo like you told him to! He visits him every day at this foster home where imaginary friends go when kids don't need 'em anymore! And he's been doin' it behind your back ever since! MAC'S MOM: Terrence, that's enough! TERRENCE: But... MAC'S MOM: I don't want to hear another word about Bloo or this foster home for imaginary friends you keep telling me about! Go to your room, right now! (Terrence angrily stomps to his bedroom and slams the door shut. He quickly opens it back up and pokes his head out) TERRENCE: You know you're letting him get away with it! (Terrence goes back inside and quickly slams the door shut again. Later at midnight, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Goo and Cheese arrive at Mac's apartment) WILT: Wow, this place is almost as nice as Mac's old apartment. EDUARDO: Si. COCO: Coco. (Bloo goes to find where Mac's room is. He opens one door, but sees Terrence inside) BLOO: Nope. (He opens another and finds Mac. He heads inside and gently shakes him a little) BLOO: He, Mac. Mac... (Mac remains fast asleep. Bloo shakes him harder, waking him up) MAC: Ahhh! Wh-wha..? BLOO: Hey, Mac? MAC: Bloo!? What are you doing here!? I told you no more slumber parties! BLOO: Aw, come on, Mac. I don't see what the big deal... MAC: Don't you remember what happened last time!? You could've gotten me in trouble. And I never would've seen you again. Let me guess... everyone else is here too, right? BLOO: Yup! MAC: Argh! (Mac grabs Bloo's hand and drags him to the living room) MAC: I thought I told you guys not to come here again. Don't you remember what I said before? If my mom sees you here, she'll never let me go to Foster's again. WILT: Oh, right. Sorry, Mac. I guess we forgot about that. Is that okay? MAC: No. It's not okay. (looks surprised for a second) What's Cheese doing here? BLOO: He really wanted to come over. I told him, "no" over and over again, but he just wouldn't stop screaming about it. CHEESE: I like chocolate milk. MAC: Listen, you guys, I can't risk my mom finding out I go to Foster's every day. You all gotta go home, now. COCO: Co coco co co coco. MAC: You promise you'll be quiet? I'm not taking any chances. Last time, you guys barely listened to me. GOO: C'mon, Mac. Chill out. How bad could it be this time? CHEESE: Can I have some chocolate milk? MAC: No. CHEESE: Can I have some chocolate milk? EDUARDO: No, Senor Cheese. (Cheese starts screaming loudly) MAC: Ah! Shh! Shh! Cheese, be quiet! Please, be quiet! (Eduardo grabs Cheese and puts his hand over his mouth, muffling his screaming) MAC: Whew! Thanks, Ed. (Cheese bites Eduardo's hand, causing him to let go. He starts screaming again) MAC: Cheese! Stop it, please! (Mac and his friends hear one of the bedroom doors being opened. Cheese stops screaming) MAC: Ah! (Mac's mom steps outside her bedroom) MAC'S MOM: What's going on out... (she sees all of Mac's friends. Her eyes then land on Mac) Mac! MAC: (nervous) Uh... hi, mom. (Mac's mom has her arms crossed and taps her foot. Terrence steps out of his bedroom as well. He's surprised when he sees what's going on) TERRENCE: (laughs spitefully) You are so busted! MAC'S MOM: Terrence, this is none of your business. Mac, come here right now. (Mac looks guilty as he steps forward) MAC'S MOM: I told you, you were too old for an imaginary friend and that you had to give Bloo up. So what's he doing here with all these other imaginary friends and this girl? MAC: (sad) Okay, mom. The truth is I didn't give up Bloo. I brought him to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. That's this place where imaginary friends go to stay until new kids adopt them. And I've been visiting him there ever since. TERRENCE: (to his and Mac's mom) See, I told you. MAC'S MOM: Terrence, stay out of this. MAC: Please, mom. I know you think I'm too old for an imaginary friend, but I can't help it. Bloo's my best friend in the whole world, and I'm so lonely without him. And Foster's is the only place in the world where I have friends. MAC'S MOM: I'm sorry, Mac. I know you're very attached to Bloo, but you can't be together anymore. You're a big boy and you need to grow up. You're not allowed to visit Foster's anymore. MAC: But it's not fair, mom. MAC'S MOM: I'm sorry, honey, but you can't go there anymore, and that's final. I'll let you say goodbye to your friends. (Eduardo starts crying. With his eyes full of tears, Mac walks over to his friends to bid them farewell) MAC: You guys were the best friends I could ask for. I guess I won't be seeing you anymore. Wilt, you've always been so helpful. I'll never forget that. WILT: Thanks, Mac. MAC: Eduardo, I'll never forget when you saved me from that Extremeasaur. EDUARDO: (sobs) I miss you, Senor Mac. MAC: Coco, I'm really gonna miss the way you lay eggs with cool stuff inside. COCO: Co, co. Co co co co. MAC: Goo, you were one of the most creative people I ever knew. I'll never forget you. GOO: (crying) I'll never forget you either, Mac. MAC: Bloo, you were the best thing that ever happened to me. If it weren't for you, I never would've known what it's like to have friends. You may have been selfish sometimes, but I still liked you. (Mac and Bloo hug each other) WILT: It's okay, Mac. We'll tell everybody at Foster's you said goodbye, if that's okay. MAC: Thanks, Wilt. (Mac's friends leave the apartment) MAC'S MOM: I know it wasn't easy for you, honey. But it's for the best. Terrence, from now on, you'll be walking Mac home from school. (Terrence eyes Mac with an evil grin, to which Mac cringes in fear. Later, Mac is having a hard time trying to sleep, as he's extremely upset about not being able to see Bloo and the rest of his friends. He imagines Bloo getting adopted and Terrence bullying him in the worst ways possible before taking him home from school. Finally, he can't stand it anymore) MAC: No way! I won't let it be like this. I promised Bloo I'd never abandon him and that we'd be together forever. (Mac gets dressed and starts making a rope out of his bed sheets. He ties it to his bunk bed, opens his window and tosses the end out. He then makes his way down. As soon as he reaches the bottom, he runs through the dark streets all the way to Foster's. He rings the doorbell. Inside the house, Frankie, Mr. Herriman and Madame Foster wake up.) FRANKIE: Now what? MR. HERRIMAN: What in heaven's name? MADAME FOSTER: Who could that be? (The three of them all head to the front door. Frankie opens it. She and the others are surprised when they see Mac) FRANKIE: Mac? What're you doing here so late? MADAME FOSTER: Oh, isn't it obvious, dearie? He ran away. He couldn't bear not being able to visit his best friend anymore. Is that right, Mac? MAC: Yeah. MADAME FOSTER: See? Mr. HERRIMAN: But Madame, the rules clearly state that children cannot live here at Foster's. MADAME FOSTER: Oh, who cares about your dumb rules? Frankie, dear, would you take Mac to his friends? They probably miss him like crazy. (Cuts to Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo and Coco's room. The friends are very sad as they miss Mac terribly) EDUARDO: (crying) We never see Senor Mac ever again! WILT: I'm sorry, Ed. I miss him too. COCO: Co co co co cococo. BLOO: (sobbing) Adopted? I don't wanna get adopted. No kid can take the place of my best buddy. I shoulda listened to him about the whole slumber party thing. (The friends hear a knock at their door. Frankie opens it and peeks her head inside) FRANKIE: Hey, guys. There's someone here to see you. (Frankie opens the door further, revealing Mac) BLOO, WILT, EDUARDO AND COCO: MAC!!!!! (Mac and Bloo get choked up as they run to each other in slow motion. They hug each other) BLOO: (sobbing) Oh, Mac, I thought I'd never see you again. MAC: Me too, Bloo. (Wilt, Eduardo and Coco come over) WILT: Sorry, Mac, but we're all glad to see you. EDUARO: (hugs Mac while crying) Oh, Senor Mac! You came back! COCO: Co coco co co, Co. MAC: I missed you guys, too. From now on, I'm staying here at Foster's with all of you. WILT: That's great, Mac. EDUARDO: Si. COCO: Coco. BLOO: Awesome! We'll be living together like old times! Except without your mom and brother, and it's not at your apartment. FRANKIE: Okay, guys. Time to go to bed, now. MAC, BLOO, WILT, EDUARDO AND COCO: Good night, Frankie. (Frankie leaves. Cuts to the exterior of the house for a few seconds. Fades to black. Cuts to the inside of a dark laboratory. A tall four-legged machine with a radar-like device on top is displayed) MAN: (offscreen) At last. After all my years of hard work, my invention is complete! (Cuts to the man who is speaking. His face is in the shadows) MAN: Tomorrow morning, I will test my second invention. Then I will finally achieve my goal. (Cuts to Mac's apartment in the morning. Mac's room is empty. Terrence knocks on the door) TERRENCE: Hey, shrimp! It's time to wake up! (Terrence opens the door) TERRENCE: What are you... Huh!? (Terrence notices the rope Mac made from his bed covers hanging out the window. He is shocked at this. Then he gets angry) TERRENCE: Oh, no he didn't... (looks out the window to see the rest of the rope hanging all the way down to the ground) He's so busted! (Terrence goes to the kitchen where his mom is) MAC'S MOM: Terrence, where's Mac? TERRENCE: He ran away! He made an escape rope out of his bed covers! MAC'S MOM: Oh, Terrence. I know Mac was upset about last knight, but do you really expect me to believe he'd run away? (Cuts back to Mac's bedroom. Terrence show's his mom the rope hanging out the window) TERRENCE: See? MAC'S MOM: Alright, Terrence, I believe you. TERRENCE: He's probably gone back to Foster's. MAC'S MOM: So where is this Foster's place you told me about? (Cuts to Foster's. Mac is having breakfast with Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo and Coco. The doorbell rings) FRANKIE: I'm coming. (to be added)